


Rugby basket

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sabo invited him to watch his little brother's match. Sanji has to remind himself that this is Sabo's little brother





	Rugby basket

Sanji had known Sabo for a while. It had been an amusing first meeting, Sabo was the first human that Sanji had met that was willing to risk their lift because of the smell of food. It had been just Sanji in the cooking lab when Sabo had invaded it so Sanji had been willing to talk.

After he had pinned Sabo to the window he had come through because they may be at university but a person who came through windows was a potential thief until otherwise.

Sanji was unsure to what it was that made them click so well. Maybe it was how Sabo lived his life. How he spoke, he had charisma for certain and he frequently came over to check on Sanji. The last part may have to do with the fact that Sanji was constantly cooking.

He wanted to cook and he wanted to learn. Everything they learned in class he did over and over. He tried things, he gathered his own ingredients and every food that he went out and tried, Sanji came back and mimicked.

Which was another reason that Sanji and Sabo made good friends in the end. Sabo had a black hole for a stomach and the terrifying thing was that he said that his two brothers were the same way. Sanji had heard what seemed like a lifetime of stories about Sabo’s brothers when he was cooking. Sabo could talk forever about Ace and Luffy it seemed. The way he smiled when talking about them. Sanji wished he could relate.

Sabo ended up taking home with him the things he did not inhale on sight. Most of Sanji’s experiments or leftovers from classes. University was pretty touch but it was a place of learning and Sanji enjoyed that he got to work often. He could pour everything that he was into school and he got to enjoy it.

It was freedom and fun. Sabo was another part of it as well. Sanji had just gotten used to their routine when Sabo invited him along to see his little brother’s game. “He’ll win. His team has this.” Sabo had laughed as he wrote notes in a small notebook. “I still like to see him afterwards. He’s so energetic and cute.” Sabo bit his pen before he snickered. “Would be nice for him to meet who I’ve been talking about for ages.”

“You talk about me?” Sanji rolled his eyes before he tried to poke Sabo with a spoon. “You run your mouth at home with your brothers about me?”

“Ace needs to know where the food is coming from.” Sabo laughed softly. “I mean he would come and look for you but he’s busy too. you’re lucky Luffy hasn’t come looking for you but the campus is pretty big.” Sabo snickered. “He has no reason to be down here.”

“Lucky me.” Sanji rolled his eyes before he shrugged. “Well I’m free that day. Since we’re guaranteed a win how about I whip up something for a victory snack?” Sanji’s eyes moved to the recipe book he had bought at an old bookshop. He was still eager to try some new things. “How does he feel about sweets again?”

X

Sanji honestly felt that he had self control. The best self control. He kept his compliments to himself, his eyes to himself unless food was involved. He had grown up and he was proud of himself. Just two minutes watching with Sabo on his right hand side and Sanji felt everything fly through the window.

It was his first time seeing Sabo’s little brother. They had never exchanged photos or anything but hearing had been enough. Now Sanji wished that Sabo had warned him wit a picture because with a look alone he was lost.

Sabo’s little brother had been acting the fool before the match started but on the field he was a beast. Sanji could not look away from it. He held his basket closer as his heart pounded. He had to remind himself over and over. Sabo’s little brother, Sabo was a friend. That was it and nothing else. Hands to himself, eyes to himself.

Sanji gave a low hiss when Luffy whipped off his shirt after he won a goal. His teammates cheered and Sanji stood frozen as around them the crowd celebrated. Luffy’s eyes tracked up to the stands and the intensity stole Sanji’s breath. He wanted a smoke. He wanted so many things but he needed a moment for certain.

This was Sabo’s little brother? He was cute but that was not it. That was not it at all, he had stole Sanji’s breath with just a moment. He could see from here that there were many shades to him. Those eyes that had flicked up to the stands. Sanji was going to see them in his dreams.

X

“Congratulations.” Sabo laughed as they entered the locker room. “Luffy! Luffy!” He bellowed. “Where is he?” He asked a player only to get tackled by Luffy. “Luffy!” Sabo laughed as he staggered back. “Congratulations! You guys won again.”

“Sabo!” Luffy laughed. He was still in his clothes. Most of them anyway. He had on a shirt with his number on it and shorts. “And…” He had his eyes on Sanji. “Who is this?”

“Remember I said I had a friend in a cooking department that saves me when I’m studying?” Sabo had an arm wrapped around Luffy as he grinned at Sanji. “The things I bring home sometimes? All from him. Incredible huh? Sanji’s amazing.”

“You did those? All of those?” Luffy’s eyes sparkled and Sanji muffled a laugh. He really was cute, he got why Sabo spoke the way he did. Luffy was cute but Sanji could still remember Luffy’s energy on the field.

“I brought something with me. Since Sabo brought me along.” Sanji hefted the backet up and it caught the attention of the room. Luffy was the first one to reach for it so Sanji handed it over. Their hands brushed and as Sanji reminded himself that this was Sabo’s little brother he felt himself falling into Luffy’s gaze. He was really going to be trouble. “A treat for the winning team.” Sanji said softly.

“Looking forward to knowing you better.” Was it Sanji’s imagination that those fingers had tightened around his before he let go of the basket? Luffy stepped back and the way his eyes twinkled. Sanji was lost. There was just something about him. “I can come see you like how Sabo does right?” There was no way that Sanji would be able to say no to that face. Or that voice, he could feel himself falling.


End file.
